


NEW DAWN

by patrick-will-consume (dave_thecreator)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Days, M/M, Questioning one's sexuality, References to Sex, because jesse is 17 so yeah, being experimented on without consent, cursing, fareeha is like an annoying little sister, gabriel is basically jesse's dad, jesse has some problems, jesse is asexual, references to abusive siblings, references to self harm, so much cursing you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/patrick-will-consume
Summary: Jesse gets into Blackwatch. He is also gay for Genji. That's it.Jesse also is questioning his sexuality, he has some bad habits, has ADHD and anxiety. From Jesse's PoV. He's 17 in this.English isn't my first language and I wrote this first as a joke and then I started taking it sorta serious. it is bad. Really bad.





	

I don't think you would honestly care, but if you do, you would expect an introduction. An introduction to my general information, like my name, my family, goals if you want to get specific. I don't have anything really personal connections with family. I haven't even finished puberty yet.

The only interesting thing about my life right now is probably all the crazy stuff happening in the last, I guess 2 months or so, and I still am not done processing it. When my good old gang, Deadlock, got taken down in some sting operation, and we got our asses kicked in some dirty cell. Those members from Overwatch. Overwatch? What a joke. All I know about them is they are stuck up boring people, and some wrinkly old man named Jock or something runs it. He's stupid, he reminds me of a raisin, dried up and nasty. He looks like a real douche. 

Where it all really starts is when that beanie guy came in, named Gabriel. Forgot his last name, but that doesn't matter, last names aren't really important anyway. At least to me. He told me, “Chico, hey, chico, look at me”, and he firmly grasped two bars of the cell and stared hard at me.

“What do you want, old man.” I laugh, and it makes him more annoyed, like he didn't have an already resting bitch face.

“You know you're just gonna look ugly as hell if you don't stop frowning like that.” I say, and it's true.

“Chico, listen to me. You look absolutely miserable here-”

I snort, “Way to point out the obvious. That John dude shoved me in here to rot.”

He keeps staring, and tries to move his head through the bars, without success, “I can get you out of here, mi hijo.”

“You're adopting me already, buddy?”

Gabriel looks surprised, “You know Spanish.”

I smile and tip my hat at him, “Half Hispanic represent.” He smiles back.

“Listen, this is serious,” he then motions me to walk towards him, and I get off the bunk and go to him, hands on the bars too now.

“If you join Blackwatch with me, and let me mentor you, you will get out of here. You will have your own bed, your own room, and food three times a day, everyday. All you need to do is let me train you and go into battle.”

How can I deny such a good offer?

“It's a deal.”

\---

 

I was given a better introduction by that Jack person. My first introduction was his dirty fingernails digging into my shoulder and holding me down on sand. Not the best first impression.

There was another guy there too. His name is Genji. He was mostly metal parts, word says his brother beat the shit out of him, and that creepy blonde lady healed him or something, I tuned out when Lena, I think her name is Lena, told me. I don't know him well, but I liked him. He had a faceplate and was really short, and his arms and legs were huge, and he freaked me out a bit.

There's a girl there as well named Fareeha. Daughter of a lady named Ana, famous sniper. I liked her a lot. She was humble, humble for a 12-year-old anyways. She looked bored when Jack talked and probably knew how much of a looser snob flaccid dick he was.

Other reason I was there was because Jack didn't like Gabriel just taking me out of prison, because I was the only surviving member of that stupid gang.

I forgot that part, oh yeah. Yeah, Overwatch killed everyone in that gang except for me, because little old me was a minor, and Overwatch didn't want the public thinking they liked killing kids. Imagine what a scandal that would be, not any worse than doctors keeping and manipulating some 16-year-old guy into killing his own family. But who cares, I wasn't the most moral person, I ain't one to judge. I really wasn't, but I still did. 

Anyways, it was cold, being January and all, and they thought it was a good idea to turn the AC to max power until it was 20 degrees. Jack said some pretentious shit like, “Gabriel, you can't just go around adopting ex-criminals” and points at Genji, who looks bored even though I can't see his face. Genji just slides closer to me. He's pretty warm.

“Jack, listen here. These are children, do you seriously want to just leave children behind? To let them loose their lives here?”

Jack stays quiet for once, and I hear Fareeha sniggering and an “Ooooooh”.

“Fine, Gabriel. You can keep this rascal.” And Jack hits my back so hard I almost turn around and punch him until Genji ‘accidentally’ hits Jack in the shin with his foot. 

“Sorry, Commander.” He says, but it's complete bullshit. I would suck this guy’s dick if he asked me to just because he did that. And I would swallow too.

With a huff, Jack dismisses us all, and Fareeha excitedly skips out the door grabbing one of Genji's wrist. 

I was pretty lucky, if I can be optimistic. I got out of some hell hole for just one price. Just gotta fight for Overwatch, a group of a bunch of morally questionable people, but I have to do what I promised, and Gabriel seems like a nice person anyways. Probably the only one I trust besides that Fareeha girl and that Genji dude. Everyone else just seems unnerving, maybe I'm just overthinking it. I don't know.

\---

Jack has his own version of fun, just not one I find fun. In fact, it's some ass way to have fun. I don't mean it to be mean. Actually, I take that back. I do mean it to be mean.

He's only around 40 but he looks 90, and his arms are so pale and he barely has any hair, and he's so small compared to Gabriel. His ribs are sticking out, and I'm slightly concerned. Not really. He smells like dust and those paper sheets you put in laundry dryers so the clothes can smell nice, except it doesn't suit him. 

“You liking Overwatch so far?” He says in a voice like he's attempting to sound fatherly but it doesn't work. Not as well as Gabriel sounding fatherly, anyways. Jack sounds like a grumpy old grandfather who throws his cane at kids just passing by with very loud music.

“Not really sir. “ I say back, and my hand is going to my forehead to pick at my pimples again. One of them pops and starts bleeding, and I quickly go to wipe it with my hands. 

“Hm.” Jack says back, and he chuckles a bit. “May I ask why you're not liking it? Be honest, kid.” And he says kid with a bite, I'm feeling uneasy and I didn't notice my right hand ripping skin off my left thumb, and some blood starts to go down my finger. Bad habit. I keep picking it until my whole thumb is burning and pink.

“Its. Well, its. It's just full of annoying people.” I answer with a snark, but I'm secretly anxious, and my thumb is all messed up now. I should stop, but Jack keeps staring which just gets me more anxious and I end up ripping off a whole piece of skin off my left pinky.

“You need help,” He points to my left hand before taking in an awkwardly long inhale of air, ”With that?”

“No, sir. I guess. I mean, I guess. No, I mean no.” My index finger has a scab, and I pick at it. It peels, and it's gross but it's suddenly between my front teeth and I'm biting it.  
Jack just gives me a condescending look, like he's thinking I'm a gross kid with bad habits and bloody fingers and too many scabs. But I don't care. I tug at the mosquito bite on my right ankle. Pus is coming out of it, and Jack looks grossed out now. 

“Can I leave now, sir?” I ask, I really want to leave. 

Jack waved me off and said, “Go. Leave. Also, stop picking at your fingers kid. You're gonna get an infection one day.” I know that already.

\---

 

“What did Jack say to you, Jesse?” Genji asks while he's wiping his sword with a rag and oil. I smirk, and tap my feet towards him, taking a seat nearby and pulling it so I can sit next to Genji. His head tilts, and he starts wiping the sword slower now. 

“Nothing of much interest. Jack is boring as shit.” That brings a laugh out of him, and the laugh sounds flirty, and it's a sexy laugh. The rag moves slower and slower along the sword and it goes up and down the steel. 

“You two just had a small chat?” 

“Yes. We did, I guess. It's kinda, it's just kinda about whether or not I'm enjoying Overwatch so far.” Genji puts the sword and rag on the floor, and his hands grip his thighs. Oh. Oh god.

“I would advise,” his fingers are on my shoulders, and I tense up a bit, “To not talk too much to Jack.” He says in a whisper low voice and my legs are shaking and the back of my head is sweating too much. I pick at my right ring finger.

“I know. I know, about that. I don't trust him to even peel me a banana.” Genji laughs all flirty again, and my arm fell asleep, and my hands are vibrating.

“You alright there, Jesse?”

I chuckle and lean in, “Oh, yeah. Im, Im fine. Don't worry about it.” My leg’s bouncing now. Stop it leg. 

“Are you...flirting with me, Mccree?”

“I uh. I um. Mmmmm. Well uh yeah well. Hm.” I can't think of a single thing to say. How do I respond to that. 

Genji giggles, and I suddenly blurt out, “I would suck your dick.”

“Same.”

Oh shit. Oh shit. My brain feels like it's going to fry, like it's going to combust or something. What do I do what do I do, my leg keeps bouncing and my face is full of scabs and dried up blood. Gross.

It becomes incredibly awkward for a good three hours after that until Fareeha barges in and asks us to play cards with us. I don't want to go at first until she stomps her head on the floor and tickles me on the floor and then I give up. She wants me to piggyback her all the way to her room, and it honestly wasn't that bad.

\---

 

It's all good until Jack calls me over and asks me to sign a paper. I didn't read it. I should've but that means reading.

I look up from the paper and Jack is pinching it until an index finger just goes up in one nostril. He probably thought it was okay to just stick it in there because I was there alone with it, but it still was incredibly disgusting. I got front row seats to some old gross guy picking boogers and licking them. I didn't care at first, until I saw him pull out a sandwich with ham and cheese and mayo, and just eats the sandwich with the same hand he picked his nose with. I ended up signing everything too quickly in an attempt to leave as fast as possible. 

“Kid,” Jack calls out once my hands are grabbing the knob on the door to get out, ”Turn around and look at me.” I want him to stop calling me kid. I'm tempted to shove the pen I have and shove it up his ass so far it comes out of his mouth if he calls me kid again. 

“Shake my hand before you leave.” Fuck my life.

I nervously shook his hands, and all I felt was germs and his stupid boogers and he's smiling so creepily and I bolt out the door when it's over.

\---

I had to meet that doctor lady with the blonde hair and blue eyes who made me uncomfortable and sounds like a real big weirdo. Her name is Angela, kinda like angel, but she isn't an angel even in the slightest to me. All i saw was a morally dubious creeper who did experiments on some teenage boy without his say. She had a phony smile too, and she acted maternal towards me even though we are both 17-year-old kids. She was so phony I can tell. She acts so caring towards Genji, but he tells me she makes him super unsettled. Especially because she's so touchy feely with him, and he says she would randomly put a hand on his chest during a check up.

“Do even care about your future, even a little? Jesse?” She asked me in her office with a disappointed tone and I honestly wanted to run out but I stayed. I popped a pimple on the side of my jaw. It is bleeding now, and I don't wipe it. She gives me a strange expression.

“Do you?” She asks again, this time with more aggression and she's tightly gripping at her clipboard. I grin, and swing my legs up and down, and she just frowns.

“Oh, yeah. I do.” I grin more, and her nails are raking up the wood of her clipboard. “I do. Sure, sure do Doctor. I'm pretty sure this is a doctor's appointment, not a Learn About Jesse Mccree 101.”

“That's all, Jesse.” She says finally, and motions her hand to the door. “You may leave this office. Go. I have other patients.” 

\---

Genji is buff. He has large arms and large thighs that, if I put my head between them, he could probably make my head burst. I wouldn't mind that much. 

He offered me to exercise and train with him, to which I said yes, I would be stupid to say no. Fareeha tagged along, Genji said that she thought we are just the coolest, and I felt flattered. 

He wore tight clothes on a daily basis, which made me sweat too much, like there's a whole patch of sweat on my back and it feels gross. He took Fareeha and I to the training gym by the hands, and Fareeha told at least 50 puns on the way there. She likes corny jokes. 

“Mom told me lifting weights make your arms big!” she squeals, and points and jumps to Genji arms which makes him do that stupid hot laugh again. She then turns to me, and pulls me down to face level and burns a gaze on my forearms.

“You! Jesse! Your arms are so small, like mine. You gotta work out mister!” And she punches my back really hard with a tiny fist. For a 12-year-old girl, she packs a heavy punch.

“You gotta look like Genji! So pretty girls can give you kisses!” Fareeha pinches my cheek like a grandma. I can't believe I'm letting a child whose smaller than a troll give me a pep talk about what pretty girls want, but I just nod along and Genji gives a thumbs up. 

There's a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, and Fareeha and Genji seem to be dragging me by the feet everywhere. 

“Punch it! Punch it!” Fareeha screeches, slapping the punching bag. “Punch it!Show me what you got cowman!”

“I'm not angry enough to just punch it with full force.” Genji lets out a snort.

Fareeha scrunches her face like an annoyed toddler, and then points a finger at the bag. “Imagine that bag is Jack. Imagine his stupid face on it. Right there. Right there on the middle.” Genji points at it too.

And there I am, accepting advice from a kid who barely reaches my hip. Imagining that stupid guy, with his stupid facial expressions, talking like he was a hot shot, how cool he was, and how much I want to slap him because he's so goddamn annoying. He once gave a speech for literally 3 hours about how proud he is to be the strike commander and I wanted to shoot myself right there and then because he's so uptight and pretentious and acts better than everyone else. What a loser. Only saving grace was Fareeha putting a palm on her mouth and making a fake fart sound and Jack going, “Who did that?” and Genji snorting really loudly. Jack didn't say anything to us for a good week the next day except I heard him talking shit about Fareeha and Genji to Angela, and I felt the need to say something, like I was a knight defending my lady's honor, but I kept my mouth shut.

“-esse! Jesse!” Suddenly, a tiny fist punching me, this time on my thigh. “Jesse, you got lost...for a whole minute.”

“Fucking, fu- fucking asshole!! ” I yell, and I punched the punching bag so hard, the chain holding the bag just snaps in half and just drops to the floor. Genji looks down at the bag, and Fareeha starts laughing and claps her hands.

“Good job cowman!” She says, and she sounds genuinely impressed, I can tell. She's smiling, all teeth and chubby cheeks. Kids are bad liars, so I can notice she is honestly proud of me. Just because I broke a piece of training equipment. 

Genji takes off his face plate, and Fareeha does an “Oh” and I look at him.   
He's all sweaty, flushed red, it looks like he's feeling real hot. He sits on the floor and Fareeha and me do the same, one of us on each opposite of Genji. His face is all red, with his knees to his chest Fareeha decides to say something first.

“Wheres ya other ear, Genji?” She asks innocently, and she seems to be staring at the side of his face. I can't see it from where I am. 

He grips his wrist pretty hard, and closes his eyes. Shame. He has nice eyes.

“I lost my ear in an….incident.”

“Oh okay.” 

It seems the weird silence lasts for 10 hours, until Gabriel asks if we are hungry because he made some dinner, arroz con pollo. Genji and Fareeha didn't know what that was, but they went anyways because it smelled good and I told them it has chicken.

\---

I got all bloody and bruised because some guy socked me in the face during a mission. My face was all dried and icky but it didn't matter. I took it like a fucking champ. It was a huge fist against my upper lip, and out went a tooth. I'm missing a canine now. But I didn't care, Angela offered to give me a fake one to replace and cover up the gap and I said I didn't need it. It's just a canine.

Genji and I are on another mission right now. In a more snowy area. There's piles and piles of snow, up to my ankle, and I take a good handful of it and just throw it in the general direction of east. He took off his faceplate at some point, and when he did it looked like it was slow motion. Like a cheesy scene from a shitty garbage rom-com movie when the guy takes off his shirt and the girl freaks out and there's roses and sparkles and saxophones playing really loudly. He even batted his eyelashes for a moment, and smiled at me and I freaked out for five seconds.

We are at a train station, and there's a bunch of shops with people selling warm ham sandwiches and stupid pin-up magazines and coffee in large amounts. We both decided to wait it out, because we aren't doing shit standing around like we are confused children. 

Some guy offered us toasted bread and butter with a small coffee and I ordered for myself. But Genji didn't get anything.

“Not hungry?” I ask, holding on to the burning paper cup of coffee. He looks to the side and he bites his lip so hard blood is going down his chin.

“I can't.” He clenches his hands into a fist,”I can't eat anymore.” He says, in an icy tone that unnerves me a lot, he's trying to maintain his cool but he can't. He grabs a napkin and wipes the blood off before crumpling the napkin up.

“Oh. Oh shit.” I mumble like a complete dumbass. I surely got a way with words. “Shit. I. I, uh. I didn't know dude. They, I mean, he must have done a number on you. Hanzo, your brother I mean I mean fuck-”

“Doctor Ziegler.” Genji says with a bite to his voice.

“Wait, she did this to you?”

He closes his eyes, and his hands are locked together, “She made it….worse.”

Fuck.

I don't say anything back, because Genji is only 16 and already he got his body ruined by two pieces of 3-week old dog shit, and he can't even eat anymore. I feel pissed, pissed at this Hanzo person I don't even know, and Angela for being worse than I thought she was. I grip the sandwich in my hands, I lost my appetite. I don't want to eat in front of someone who physically can't, so I shove the sandwich in one of my pockets. 

If I ever met this Hanzo guy, first thing I would do is knee him right in the balls. All this guy deserves is a cannon ball being fired directly into his nuts.

The train we had to take finally arrived, and it was empty because it's 12 am in the morning. When you looked out the window, it was all dark and even inside the train it has dim light. Genji and I take the 2 seats in the back, and it feels even more empty. Soft elevator music is playing, and at some point Genji's eyes start closing until I feel drool on my left shoulder. The guy fell asleep.

That story I read this morning, a stupid love story. It was some guy named David or Daniel or Dean or Dick, I don't remember. That's not the important part. The important part is that this guy really got around. Even the guys wanted this dudes dick, was it that good? Apparently yes. His description was he was super buff, his muscles are like whole mountains. Wild. Two ladies wanted him. They wanted to ride him hard, but they had to fight for his affections. He ended up sticking it in them both, at the same time. What a trooper. I think the ladies names were Alyssa and Jackie. Or something. 

I would have dreams like that. Total fantasies that are stupid and will never happen. Except two ladies with boobs bigger than Jupiter weren't fighting for a chance to bang me. It wouldn't even be one lady. Or a lady to begin with. It would be Genji. Genji winking at me and asking me if I could jack him off and I said yes all the time when he asked in my dreams. I know he wasn't considered real pretty by most people, but I thought he was hot as fuck, hotter than that tea Ana once gave me, which actually gave me a sore in the mouth. That's how hot it was. He was ripped and had a nice ass for a guy and thighs that could crush a man like a grape. And he was nice, despite what he's been through, not even bitter in the slightest. If he was, he hid it well. And he had a cute voice that was smooth and he always talked very calmly. I wish I had the patience he had. He told me he used to sleep around a lot, and I suspect it was because he wanted to leave the house. Hanzo used to beat him, like full on bruise making punches to the face. Genji was real handsome before this whole operation. The hair was an awful color choice, but that didn't matter. He had a smirk and pretty eyes and eyelashes longer than a girl’s. He looked like a model of sorts.

He was still good looking. I wonder how. Hanzo beat the shit out him but he still kept his pretty face. 

He had a terrific smile. Most people often half ass their smiles, like me. It was a very nice smile and warm, like a blanket or something. He would look up at me sometimes while eating a meal and smiled. A wonderful smile. Fareeha's smile meanwhile was devious and sly and made you feel awfully nervous, like she's planning to shank you in your sleep with her toothbrush. That girl had a heart of a saint. The way she showed her love for me involved slapping or hitting or kicking my back so I would stop slouching. I appreciate her concern for my spine. 

Genji worked up, slowly, but he did. He did that sweet smile and looked at me for a while. 

He looked nice, smiling and hands on his knees. He then looked in front of me, gazing into the seats before saying, “I can however, drink beverages.”

I look at the paper cup of coffee, it's kind of cold now. I bump him on the forearm and show him my cup, “You want the rest of my coffee, bro?”

He turns to face me, before nodding and taking the cup from my hands really slow. He put it to his lips and sipped it in utter silence. He was real charismatic, anything he did seemed graceful and quiet and humble in nature. Real gentle. He's really sexy for a cyborg. That should be illegal.

We rented a shitty hotel room, just for the night. The mission was tomorrow and Jack was uptight and a pain as always. He reminded me of when you have to take a large crap but you can't for some reason, and you feel your ass burn because you're trying too hard. Basically, he gave me the feeling of constipation.

 

\---  
I never masturbated. Not once did I feel the need to look up hot sexy milfs with one nipple or whatever and get off to it. I was fascinated with the concept however, I would never do it myself.

I don't understand the appeal. Of anyone doing that to me, I mean. To someone else, probably. I had my fair shares of giving two guys a good wank back in Deadlock. I think it would be fun, to one day get Genji off and let him squirt all over my face. I don't even care what he has down there. But if it was him, I was up for it. I always told myself to not go around fucking around with girls and stuff like that, but I ruined that line of code when I got a guy off in a bathroom when I was still in Deadlock. I saw him at a bar we were gonna raid, and a dude who somehow snuck in with a fake id, he was 15 years old, same age as I was and gave me 15 bucks to jerk his dick off, and the bathroom stalls where the only place to do it. 15 bucks is 15 bucks, even if it means getting some strangers gross fluids all over your face. And a girl, from two years ago, thought I was real good looking, and asked me to give her a few good pumps and then I left. But besides that, sex made no sense to me at all. I really don't, and I don’t think I want to learn outside of bad erotic books I read just to make fun of them.

\---

I finally asked the guy out. Genji, I mean. I asked him out on a date and he started laughing and said he would, and at what time and I said at 12 midnight because I didn't know what to say so I just said whatever. And asked him to come over my room, because that's obviously the most romantic place. Yeah.

I left the base, despite being advised not to, because Jack is annoying and doesn't let me do anything because he thinks I will be going around trying to get some tail, but I wasn't interested. Not in women, anyways. Maybe for money but besides that not really. I passed by a bar, stuck my face in and it smelled like cigars and too much whiskey. I skip it.

Nothing of interest, I go back to the base. I felt really tired, sleepy, and oddly depressed. I wished I was dead sometimes. Like god himself just shoots down a lightning bolt or something and I just die right there and then. I don't know what else to do, so I decide to get all dressed for the date. 

I opened the door to the bathroom, cup my hands under the ink with water, and just run my hands through my hair. I tried to comb through it as best as possible, but it looks pretty bad still. Brushed my teeth and used mouthwash and everything just in case Genji lets me kiss him, so he doesnt taste lime soda with bacon. I go and change my clothes and tried to look as decent as I can, but I still see ugly everytime I look in the mirror. I try to smile, and my missing canine makes me look like a weirdo. I decide I will just smirk, I don't want him to notice my odd smile. I was nervous. No seriously. Genji was more experienced, judging from his past in all. He banged two girls in the back of one their cars, they let him do that. He said that he asked them if they wanted to fuck at his place, but they said no and dragged him to the back and it escalated from there. Or the one time this girl and her boyfriend just let him slosh them right there and then on the floor of the guy’s house. Or the time he banged two American guys with Highschool of the Dead shirts and they asked him to talk dirty in Japanese, and he told me all he did was say shit like “Your ass smells like old garlic” and they would just say “Oh yeah baby thats hot”. What a bunch of dumbasses. He was a wild guy. He would sneak into bars and stuff, and girls thought he was the best thing and they would get their panties wet too quickly. Just a small compliment in his sweet voice and the girls flocked. He once called a girl with red hair very pretty, and complimented her hair, and small talk and then he ended up sucking her dick. She asked him to, because she said she would love to fuck his mouth or something and he did it. She said please. 

He doesn't seem like one for that anymore. He didn't flirt with any of the girls here, but I don't blame him. Lena was, admittedly, annoying and grating and Ana was too old and having sex with your doctor isn't the wisest thing, it's not even legal I think. 

Genji knocked on my room’s door, and said “Jesse! Hi there, i'm ready for our date!’ He sounded so happy. I run out the bathroom, and end up hitting my ankle on the door while getting out. I almost tripped, and there's a mark on my ankle. I try to ignore it, but it sort of burns. I open the door, to see Genji's whole face plate off, and pretty eyes and a small smile. He's wearing a shirt with rolled up sleeves. I want him to bench press on me.

“You can, uh, take a seat on bed.” I say and point to my bed in the corner of the room. He pecks me on the cheek before walking in quietly and plopping on the bed. He swung his legs up and down and keeps smiling. I close and lock the door, just because things could happen. Could. I don't want Fareeha or something walking in us making out, that would be awkward. He didn't seem as close as nervous as I was, I expected that. He actually seemed more excited than anything. 

I took a seat near him, letting my feet dangle, and I look at how ripped my boots are before looking at Genji.

“Im so...honored you accepted my offer of a date.” I tell him, and I try my best to not stutter, try to be confident. He blushes and does a sorta sexy laugh before putting a metal hand on my left shoulder. 

“I was actually going to ask you out, yesterday during morning. I've had romantic feelings for you, you're just so nice to me. Thinking about me makes me get all giddy.” Genji giggles and i feel my ears turn red and I'm feeling sweat under my armpits. 

“Thats. Thats. Wow, oh, uh. Wow thanks. You're just, um, you're just real cute.” I felt more nervous. He gives me a pondering look before rubbing my shoulders with his hand and smiling, this time more shly. 

“Jesse, am I making you feel uncomfortable? I don't want to make you feel like that.” Another peck, this time on the lips. This is strangely innocent. I don't know how dates work. I've never been on a date, if I am going to be honest. Being a criminal and the busiest gun slinger in some gang was time racking. Deadlock didn't want me dating anyone anyways, except once dated another member, I thought I was hot shit. He was my age, also 15. It was secret, and I was young and naive and he made me get dizzy with sweet words about how nice I looked in those tight black skinny jeans and he gave me a kiss once. I also let him blow his load all over my face, never let him touch me. Until he got killed in a mission. Then it ended. I don't even know his real name, he just let me call him his code name. 

“-are you okay, Jesse?” 

I jerk back from my thoughts, what the fuck was I doing.

“Sorry, uh, cutie. I was just, um. Yeah. I was lost in my mind for a second, sorry about that.”

He just smiles again, “It's okay, Jesse.”

We sit there for a second, and I'm trying to think of what to do. How do dates work? I have no idea. All I knew is the guy got the girl nice flowers and rose petals and wine bottles with nicely cooked spaghetti and dimmed out lights, and they always fucked at the end. But we are both guys and I don't have flowers or rose petals, we are too young to drink alcohol and I can't even make a sandwich without hurting myself, and I don't want to bang Genji. I didn't want to think of the idea of being sexually touched. It grossed me out. Maybe jerking him off, but I just don't want to be touched.

“You can sit on my lap.” I blurt out and Genji starts going red and I can't believe my goddamn self. I messed it up. I know it.

Until he sits on my lap and I didn't even notice and now it's my turn to go red. “You're really cute, Jesse.” He says, and I keep blushing, and also sweating. The bottom of my thighs are sweating a lot right now, and my hair is wet now. He gives me a kiss on my mouth, and I don't know what to do besides kiss back really badly. 

He bites my lip, and I get scared as hell. This kiss was so innocent, now its going places. Going places I don't remember how to handle. I just open my mouth and it turns all grabby and hormonal. Like a bad sex scene from a bad teenage sitcom on tv or something. Except instead of a sexy football player and shy nerdy girl it's me, gross cowboy person and Genji, cute ninja guy who could murder me with one finger most likely. And there's no stupid music playing in the background, just the sound of lips smacking a lot. I decide to bite back on his bottom lip, i don't know what the fuck I'm doing, and he makes a weird gasp noise.

“Oh...Jesse.” He says in a breathy voice and he laughs a bit. “You're being quite bold, don't you think?” 

“Hmmm, I. I guess I mean I'm just. I'm just winging it.” That makes him laugh again. I kiss him again on the lips, softly and I don't know what I'm doing still but I feel him smile through the kiss. Thats a good thing.


End file.
